Chapter 204
Their Decisions is the two-hundred and fourth chapter of the Freezing manga series, the Second chapter of Volume 30, and the third chapter of the Exit Revenant Arc. Synopsis Platoon 13 must make a choice. Su-Na stands resolved while Yu-Mi falters. Gengo reveals his final gambit. Kazuya struggles with the weight of his duty. Summary Yu-Mi bluntly informs Platoon 13 that West Genetics is being targeted by the Chevalier, shocking the members. She admits that this may be unbecoming of a superior, and reveals that West Genetics is trying to split away from the Chevalier. Su-Na suddenly arrives and interrupts the meeting, surprising Yu-Mi. She confirms that West Genetics is trying to separate from the Chevalier in order to carry out a plan against their wishes. The Chevalier learned of this and tasked Radox Phantomheim with killing Gengo Aoi by way of the Busters, shocking Kazuya and his friends. She continues by explaining the Chevalier acted out of fear of Gengo's power, adding that the professor intends to retaliate for their brazen attack. Su-Na states that they were all branded traitors long ago. Kazuya objects that they were only following orders, with Satellizer backing him up. They demand a solution be found. Yu-Mi attempts to explain that she called the meeting in order to discuss a solution, but is again interrupted by Su-Na. She declares there to be no solution. Gengo and the Chevalier have already declared war on each other and the battle lines have been drawn without their consent. She placates the group by confidently stating that they can't lose. In addition, she reveals that Gengo can't concern himself with such trifles like a civil war, as he is fighting to save all of mankind. She states Operation Exit Revenant to be the beginning of their true battle as Pandora, with the goal of removing the Nova threat. After the meeting, various members of Platoon 13 struggle with the choice presented to them. They must decide whether they have the determination to save mankind, or if they will simply remain quiet soldiers who just follow orders. Kazuya is then escorted to the Ravensbourne Nucleotide by Su-Na and Sister Margaret to meet Gengo. The scientist greets his grandson, commenting that he has finally gotten the chance to meet his grandmother. Angered, Kazuya lashes out and demands Gengo fix the current situation before West Genetics becomes the enemy of the entire world. Gengo counters that if the Nova are not stopped, there will be no world left. Gengo explains that the Nova are a destructive will sent from a dimension that humans cannot detect. Before Kazuya can interrupt, he adds that he has finally found a solution to this problem. If humanity can reach the uniform dimension, then there is a chance the true reason for the Nova's appearance can be learned. Kazuya asks what the Nova are exactly, and Gengo answers that will be discovered as well. He then mocks Gengo for not knowing, saying that despite his arrogance and schemes, his answer is nothing more than a big gamble. The scientist agrees but asks if Kazuya intends to simply do nothing and wait for the end to come. He states that he was unable to do that. Gengo then passionately explains that if there is even the slightest chance of victory, one should fight against fate with all their strength. That is why he created the Pandora in order to buy time until the Transcendent Will could be overcome. When Kazuya hesitates and tells his grandfather that what he wants is impossible, Gengo angrily counters that it is not. He explains that Maria can convey the Transcendent Will to mankind, but was unable to convey mankind's will to the Transcendent Will. For that a human who bears Maria's blood, a human who can detect the uniform dimension, is needed. Gengo says that Kazuya is the only person capable of doing that. He soberly asks Kazuya to undertake this tremendous task. Back at his room, Kazuya struggles with what Gengo has declared to be his duty. He is suddenly interrupted by Satellizer asking if he will accompany her to a meeting with Elizabeth. When she starts to praise his abilities, Kazuya snaps and shoves her down, asking if his power is one to control any Pandora he wishes. Event Notes *Su-Na informs Platoon 13 of the outbreak of the Chevalier Civil War. *Gengo explains Operation Exit Revenant to Kazuya, asking if he will participate. See Also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters